Stuck in the elevator
by Gagayne
Summary: Un enfant est porté disparu. Sherlock Holmes et son acolyte, le Dr Watson, sont à sa recherche. Mais un événement inattendu va brutalement stopper l'enquête.


_Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !_

Je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue période d'absence. Mais je me rattrape en vous offrant un OS, mon premier.

Je remercie mon chonchon, Asuna, pour avoir cru en moi, et pour avoir corrigé les fautes. Merci encore

Je vais avoir beaucoup plus de temps à vous consacrer désormais, et je vais pouvoir me concentrer un maximum sur mes fictions futures.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, mes petits tacos !

 **ENJOY !**  
 **•••••••••••••**

Baker Street. L'appartement 221B ne ressemblait en rien à ce que la propriétaire, Mrs Hudson, avait loué à ses deux protégés. L'appartement qu'elle avait toujours connu comme étant un taudis, où chaque chose avait sa juste place, avait laissé place à un carnage sans nom, égal à celui qu'aurait infligé une tornade après son passage.

Voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines que Sherlock Holmes et son acolyte, le Dr John Watson étaient sur les traces d'un kidnappeur. L'affaire, d'origine peu intéressante, s'était montrée de plus en plus intrigante aux yeux du sociopathe. C'était d'ordinaire le genre d'affaire que Sherlock prenait uniquement si son emploi du temps le lui permettait et que les agents de police de Scotland Yard prétendaient ne pas avoir besoin de son aide.

John avait été d'autant plus surpris que cette affaire concernait l'enlèvement d'un enfant. Il avait toujours connu Sherlock comme insultant, froid, direct et intimidant. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une affaire mettant la vie d'un enfant en jeu, aurait pu intriguer le sociopathe le plus connu de Londres. John n'avait même pas eu à supplier un tant soit peu son meilleur ami d'accepter l'enquête. Sherlock était généralement peu réceptif aux pleurs plaintifs et jérémiades des parents d'enfants disparus, et c'était souvent le rôle de John de convaincre Sherlock d'accepter l'affaire et de faire un travail sur lui pour se montrer plus aimable face aux clients. Mais là, c'était totalement différent.

Il avait accepté, d'un ton calme de prendre part à l'enquête, afin de retrouver l'enfant.

Ce fut donc le début des recherches pour le duo.

L'enfant, Maylan Benthon, 8ans, avait disparu depuis près de trois semaines alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, l'école terminée. Ses parents avaient engagé une nourrice pour assurer le retour de l'enfant au domicile jusqu'à l'arrivée des parents, une fois leur journée de travail terminée. Seulement, le jour de l'enlèvement, la dite nourrice n'avait pas effectué son travail. Lorsqu'elle avait été interrogée par le détective consultant, ce dernier s'était montré étrangement différent des précédents interrogatoires qu'il avait l'habitude de mener. Là, la colère et l'incompréhension de laisser un enfant si jeune sans surveillance s'était mêlé à l'impatience et la manipulation dont il faisait généralement preuve auprès des suspects. Il avait été retenu de force par John pour ne pas exploser au visage de la femme qui avait pris peur et qui refusait désormais de parler, si son avocat n'était pas présent.

Le comportement de Sherlock devenait étrange aux yeux de son meilleur ami qui ignorait pourquoi l'homme se mettait dans des états pareils. En général, c'était John qui ressentait les émotions, qui était énervé, soulagé, bouleversé. Pourquoi Sherlock se montrait-il subitement si.. humain ? Avait-il finalement laissé la barrière qu'il s'était imposée pour filtrer ses émotions ? Il était pourtant le cerveau du duo, et John le cœur. Il ne pouvait être deux organes vitaux à la fois. Cette situation était pourtant arrivée dans le passé. Lors d'une affaire où Sherlock et John s'étaient rendus à Baskerville. Sherlock avait montré de la peur, de l'angoisse face à un événement qu'il était dans l'incapacité d'expliquer et ce Sherlock aussi démuni d'explications et vulnérable qu'il avait pu être, avait fait naître un sentiment nouveau chez John. Il avait envie de le protéger.

Il voulait le protéger de tout ce qui pouvait le nuire de près ou de loin et surtout, il voulait être à ses côtés lorsque viendrait le jour où Sherlock allait déraper. Son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui, et John ne pouvait pas traînasser à l'hôpital, à soigner des personnes d'un simple rhume alors que Sherlock pouvait, lui, être en danger de mort à certains moments. John ne voulait pas se réveiller un matin, se rendre à son travail et voir Sherlock, inconscient et laissé pour mort, sur un brancard, en direction du service des urgences. Il ne voulait pas avoir à subir ce type de traumatisme, pas maintenant qu'il était bien dans sa vie et dans sa tête.

Bien entendu, John n'était pas arrivé à cette conclusion sur son ami aussi rapidement. Il avait tout d'abord fait passer ça sur le fait qu'il était, plus ou moins, son docteur. Mais à peine ces mots avaient été prononcés, que John s'était rendu compte de l'importance qu'il accordait à Sherlock. Il était son docteur, le sien et à personne d'autre. De toute manière, il ne voulait personne d'autre comme patient, hormis Sherlock. C'était égoïste de sa part, et voir Sherlock en fin de chaque enquête, se faire ausculter par une équipe de médecin ambulancier - parce que, bien évidemment, il était blessé après chaque affaire - faisait naître un sentiment de jalousie chez John, qui demeurait continuellement silencieux.

Ce sentiment de possession envers le brun était dû à de nombreuses choses chez ce dernier qui, lorsque John le voyait, le faisait sourire. Ses traits du visage encore endormi le matin, ses yeux perçant et le détaillant comme un livre ouvert, ou encore cette chemise violette que John avait souvent eu envie de retirer, pour y découvrir la peau laiteuse présente en dessous. Oui, il s'était rendu compte de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami au fil des années passées à ses côtés. Malheureusement, il y avait une ombre au tableau, et elle était bien trop imposante pour être ignorée. Sherlock n'était pas intéressé par ce type de relation.

Il le lui avait dit, les quelques heures qui avaient suivies leur rencontre; et John avait parfaitement compris. Il ne s'était pas posé davantage de questions. A l'époque, il ne voyait en Sherlock qu'un simple colocataire différent de ceux qu'on aurait l'habitude de rencontrer dans une vie. Il n'avait pas de relation plus qu'amical et se qualifiait lui-même de sociopathe. Et cela suffisait à John qui n'en demandait pas plus. Le plus important pour lui à l'époque était de pouvoir vivre dans un endroit où la cuisine ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce que son lit. Mais ce sociopathe avait fini par se montrer attachant, et les deux hommes s'étaient alors donnés le titre de "meilleurs amis".

Sociopathe ou pas, John était devenu son ami, et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'ils pouvaient être amis, sans doute pouvaient-ils être bien plus. Mais cela prendrait du temps, John en était conscient, et il était prêt à attendre. Pour lui.

Un claquement de doigt devant les yeux de John fit sortir ce dernier de ses pensées, le faisant se redresser sur son fauteuil. Instinctivement, il posa son regard sur le détective qui alternait les allers-retours entre le mur - sur lequel étaient affichés différents lieux connus de Londres ainsi que des visages de suspects - et l'ordinateur de John, qu'utilisait encore une fois Sherlock pour ses recherches. L'enquête. Détournant son attention de Sherlock pour la reposer sur le mur, John quitta son siège en grommelant, et s'approcha du mur, notamment de la photo de l'enfant. Il semblait tellement vulnérable, inconscient du danger. Jeune. John détacha la photo du mur pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. La photo était une capture d'écran d'une vidéo que le kidnappeur avait envoyé aux parents. Malheureusement, le détective et le docteur n'étaient pas parvenus à remonter l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur, ce dernier bien plus protégé que ceux du gouvernement qu'un petit génie aux boucles brunes était déjà parvenu à pirater.

Sur cette photo issue de la vidéo, on pouvait clairement voir la détresse dans le regard de cet enfant. Il semblait fatigué, apeuré et ses yeux firent comprendre à quiconque regardaient l'image qu'il venait de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient légèrement gonflés et rougis, signe d'un chagrin type d'un enfant de cet âge. C'était rare qu'un enfant si jeune soit encore en vie, 48h après son enlèvement, mais il semblait avoir quelque chose de différent que le kidnappeur voulait préserver en le gardant en vie.

John préféra détacher son regard de la photo, la remettant à sa place, et il observa les différents papiers présents sur le mur. Des endroits qu'ils avaient déjà fouillés plusieurs fois, en vain. Ils tournaient en rond depuis presque un mois, et cela agaçait d'autant plus Sherlock qui n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps sur une enquête de ce type. Il voulait en finir avec cet enlèvement. Il était mentalement et physiquement épuisé et malgré les recommandations de son docteur, il ne voulait pas se ralentir avec les futilités qu'était dormir ou manger.

Lors d'une fouille dans le jardin d'une tante, il avait failli s'évanouir, par le manque cruel de sommeil. Par chance, John s'était trouvé à ses côtés - comme toujours - et lui avait empêché une chute violente. Mais ses conseils ou plutôt ses ordres avaient été balayés d'un mouvement de main de la part du détective qui était reparti enquêter, comme si de rien était.

C'était d'ailleurs après cet événement -qui n'était malheureusement pas le premier - que John avait pris congé de l'hôpital où il travaillait, pour pouvoir assurer la sécurité du cadet Holmes. Il ne voulait pas que ce type d'événements se reproduise à nouveau et qu'il soit en train de soigner une simple coupure, loin du brun.

De nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, le regard tourné vers le mur criblé de balles, John pu alors sentir une présence dans son dos, ainsi que le parfum que pouvait dégager cette personne. Un parfum doux et addictif, que John s'était surpris à apprécier de plus en plus, voir même à en éprouver un certain manque s'il n'en avait pas une "dose" quotidienne. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop dépendant de ce détective, mais ce simple parfum fruité et frais avait le don de lui faire perdre le cours de ses pensées.

« John, tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ? »

La voix grave et naturellement sensuelle de Sherlock ramena John à la réalité, qui s'humidifia mécaniquement les lèvres, écartant toute pensée concernant son colocataire, et tourna son regard vers ce dernier. Le voir aussi près de lui, pouvoir sentir son souffle chaud s'écraser sur sa nuque, et se sentir mis à nu par l'iris clair de Sherlock posé sur lui, procurait tellement de choses chez John.

Croisant le regard de ce dernier, John lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt à écouter avec la plus grande attention, les informations, et qu'il n'en perdrait pas une miette. Sherlock eut alors un long soupir, excédé et serra la mâchoire, posant à son tour son regard sur le mur et les papiers.

« 3 semaines, John. 3 semaines que nous sommes sur cette enquête, et pas une information. Rien. Les parents sont de parfaits idiots, constamment en train de se plaindre, et qui ne me facilitent pas la tâche à m'appeler tous les quarts d'heure »

Il coupa son discours alors que son regard, ainsi que celui de John, se posa sur son téléphone qui sonna, affichant le numéro des parents de l'enfant disparu. Sherlock raccrocha d'un geste rageur, rangeant son téléphone à sa place, avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur le mur, imité par John.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on réessaye avec cette nourrice ? Questionna le médecin. Si elle demande un avocat, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose à se reprocher, tu ne crois pas ? Elle est étrange et dans un sens, ça ne m'étonne pas que son ex-mari ait demandé le divorce, il y a deux mois.. »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à terminer sa phrase dénuée d'utilité selon lui, il fut saisi par les épaules et tourné face à Sherlock, ce dernier affichant une expression différente sur le visage. Un sourire. Cela faisait des semaines que John n'avait pas vu cela se produire. Et dans son regard, dans ses yeux, brillait la réponse. Enfin. John resta silencieux, attendant que Sherlock puisse lui exposer sa théorie, et qu'ils puissent secourir le garçon.

« L'ex-mari, John ! Bien sûr ! Moi qui pensais qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'étranger, alors qu'on sait que 90% des enlèvements sont causés, non pas par des inconnus mais par des personnes de l'entourage. Le divorce a été signé il y a seulement deux mois, mais avant, l'enfant avait l'habitude de voir le mari de la nourrice. Il le connaît bien et n'a pas eu peur ou hésité en le voyant et il l'a suivi. Mais évidemment ! Ma parole, j'ai passé trop de temps à côté de cet imbécile d'Anderson, pour ne pas voir l'évidence ! »

Le visage illuminé par cette découverte, Sherlock lâcha John qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, pour reporter son attention sur le mur. Son sourire étira à un peu plus ses lèvres et il put alors faire les connections qui manquaient à ce gigantesque puzzle qu'était leur enquête. Parcourant le mur d'un regard rempli de fierté, Sherlock vint saisir son portable et pianota sur le clavier de ce dernier, avant de le ranger de nouveau dans sa poche. Il attrapa son manteau qu'il enfila d'un geste aérien et lança la veste de John à ce dernier qui la rattrapa en plein vol. Ils allaient enfin mettre fin à cette enquête. Sherlock quitta le salon d'un pas pressé, dévalant les marches quatre par quatre, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer Mrs Hudson au passage, et, une fois dans la rue, appela un taxi. Le détective consultant avait l'adresse de l'homme en tête, ils n'avaient plus qu'à lui rendre visite

* * *

Quittant le taxi qu'ils venaient de prendre, Sherlock et John observèrent la façade de cet immeuble dans lequel se trouvait - ils l'espéraient - l'enfant disparu. Bien qu'il n'ait levé la tête, John fut obligé de reculer de quelques pas pour détailler l'immeuble dans toute sa hauteur, à cause de sa taille. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, rassemblant le courage dont il pouvait avoir besoin pour affronter cette épreuve. Il voulait en finir avec cette affaire qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il voulait que cet enfant soit sain et sauf et de nouveau dans les bras de ses parents. Quittant la façade des yeux, il entra dans le bâtiment, suivant Sherlock de près.

Ils ne devaient pas perdre une minute de plus, ils avaient pris déjà trop de retard. Chaque seconde à chercher l'enfant était de trop aux yeux de John qui espérait une chose : ne pas trouver le corps sans vie du petit Maylan. Quand bien même l'affaire aurait été résolue, cela n'aurait fait qu'affecter John, qui s'en serait voulu. Et Sherlock alors ? Comment réagirait-il ? Lui qui se montrait tellement affecté par cette affaire, pour des raisons que son ami ignorait.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil aux étiquettes présentes à côté de chaque interphone, sur lesquelles étaient indiqués les noms de familles des personnes résidents dans l'immeuble. Pentroliny. 15e étage. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps non plus, Sherlock indiqua la porte de l'ascenseur à John, et y entra à son tour, appuyant sur le bouton du 15e. Il venait de sortir son téléphone et prévenait Lestrade qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé le suspect et l'endroit où il logeait. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Toutes les pièces du puzzle concordaient à la perfection. C'était désormais une évidence pour Sherlock, qui jeta un coup d'œil pressé sur les chiffres qui défilaient au-dessus des portes de l'ascenseur. La cabine métallique était terriblement lente, et le fait d'entendre Sherlock taper du pied dans cette dernière fit soupirer John, dont la patience était restée à Baker Street. C'était urgent. L'enfant pouvait être en danger de mort, et cette musique de vieux jazz poussiéreux lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les parois étroites de la cabine.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer son manque de patience et ne pas s'énerver par le manque de celle de Sherlock, il ferma les yeux, serrant légèrement les poings et cala sa respiration sur le rythme lent de cette musique pas si inutile. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le 13e étage, un bruit sourd résonna dans l'ascenseur, secouant la cabine de tous les sens. John ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur les chiffres inscrits au-dessus des portes et il constata que l'aiguille - indiquant la montée de la cabine - s'était stoppée entre deux étages. Le bruit assourdissant crispa John qui sentit alors les battements de son cœur s'emballer, sentant une nouvelle secousse dans la petite cabine, où ils se trouvaient terriblement à l'étroit. John s'était alors maintenu aux rambardes, fixés sur les murs métalliques et serra cette dernière dans sa main, blanchissant la jointure de ses doigts, tant l'inquiétude venait d'envahir son corps. La cabine tremblait toujours et on aurait cru entendre les murs extérieurs de l'ascenseur venir s'écraser contre le reste du système. Le bruit strident et aigu que faisait la cabine crispa John qui sentait désormais son souffle lui manquer. Il avait soudainement peur que cette cabine ne lâche prise et s'écrase violemment, 13 étages plus bas.

John posa son regard sur la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, à ce moment, Sherlock. Ce dernier se maintenait lui aussi aux rambardes, ne voulant pas subir le manque d'équilibre qu'entraînait les défaillances de la cabine. Son visage présentait une incompréhension qui fit peur à John. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de son meilleur ami, lui qui savait pourtant tout. Être face à l'inconnu devait lui faire aussi peur qu'à John qui serra un peu plus les dents, comme si son geste aurait le pouvoir de faire arrêter la cabine de trembler. Le bruit aigu prit fin en même temps que les secousses et John sentait de nouveau les battements de son cœur tambouriner à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine. Son regard explora la cabine, à la recherche d'un éventuel problème causé par les secousses, et se posa enfin sur l'aiguille toujours stoppée entre le 13e et le 14e étage.

Sherlock estima que le manque de mouvement de la cabine n'était plus un problème, se redressant correctement. Il lâcha la rambarde et observa lui aussi l'aiguille de cette cabine. Son visage venait de remettre ce masque d'indifférence, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Suite à quoi, il détourna ses yeux de l'aiguille pour les poser sur John, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Ca va, John. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un dysfonctionnement, rien de … »

La phrase de Sherlock fut brutalement stoppée par un nouveau bruit strident, venant assourdir les deux compères. John resserra la rambarde dans sa main, alors que la cabine subissait une nouvelle secousse. Le poids de Sherlock, présent au milieu de l'ascenseur, joua un rôle dans le tremblement car la cabine se remit à bouger, avec davantage de violence. L'équilibre manquait au brun qui se penchait d'avant en arrière pour tenir droit. C'est alors qu'une secousse bien plus puissante que les précédentes fit bouger la cabine de l'endroit où elle était bloquée. Ils pouvaient sentir cette dernière tomber, comme si les câbles qui la maintenait, lâchaient prise. Dans sa chute, les lois de la gravité se trouvèrent inversées, soulevant les deux corps prisonnier de l'ascenseur. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes, dans le hurlement assourdissant du métal entrant en collision avec la tour maintenant l'ascenseur.

Ils allaient s'écraser, plusieurs mètres plus bas, et la chute allait être désastreuse. Allaient-ils survivre à cette chute ? Non, bien sûr que non. John en aurait mis sa main à couper. Avec un peu de chance - si l'on pouvait appeler ça de la chance - ils finiraient paralysés, la chute ayant brisé les nerfs de la colonne vertébrale, leur infligeant des lésions que le corps médical était toujours incapable de réparer. Tétraplégie, paraplégie, sans aucune possibilité de guérison. Mais c'était uniquement si la chance leur souriait, car la cabine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient semblait vieille et peu solide. Ce devait être un miracle qu'elle soit encore en état de marche. S'ils venaient à s'écraser sur le sol, elle n'aurait plus la forme qu'elle pouvait avoir à ce moment-là, et ne serait qu'un tas de métal aplati par le choc et la vitesse, les corps des deux hommes en son cœur.

Le silence refit alors surface, enfermant les deux hommes dans l'angoisse. La cabine venait de stopper sa chute, sans doute retenue par un câble encore assez solide. L'arrêt fut brutal, manquant de faire tomber les deux amis présents dans la cabine sur le sol de cette dernière. L'obscurité était toujours présente et avec elle, les respirations haletantes des prisonniers, présents à chaque extrémité de l'ascenseur. Le bruit des câbles extérieurs venait résonner dans leur cellule métallique et à ce même moment, la lumière vint aveugler le blond et son ami. Ils plissèrent des yeux, afin d'habituer de nouveau leur vision à la lumière terriblement agressive, et observèrent les dégâts.

Ils avaient évité avec chance, une plaque de métal, provenant du plafond de l'ascenseur, et qui semblait peser une tonne et qui était tombée sur le sol. Les murs, et notamment les miroirs qui recouvraient ces derniers étaient tous fissurés, des morceaux jonchant le sol aux côtés de leurs pieds. La prison de métal paraissait bien plus petite maintenant que l'effet d'optique créé par les miroirs était brisé.

John sentait ses jambes perdre en puissance, incapable de maintenir son corps plus longtemps, et il lâcha à contre cœur la rambarde qu'il avait maintenu pendant la chute. Sa respiration avait pris un rythme bien plus soutenu durant la chute, ce qui attira l'attention de son collègue, qui posa les yeux sur lui et s'en approcha, d'un geste méfiant pour ne pas avoir à faire de nouveau basculer la cabine dans le vide. Il vint s'accroupir à la hauteur de John, dont le regard était perdu dans le vide, son cerveau semblant s'être déconnecté de la réalité, maintenant d'une main hésitante la rambarde, désormais au-dessus de sa tête. Son regard était affolé, à la recherche d'explications, et il avait besoin de trouver des réponses à ses questions dans les yeux du brun, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Sa respiration semblait encombrée et son visage plus pâle que celui de Sherlock, ce qui ne manqua pas à ce dernier, qui fronça les sourcils.

« John, calme-toi. Tu es en train de faire une crise de panique. Il faut que tu te calmes et que tu reprennes ton souffle. »

Malheureusement, cela s'avérait bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Le blond, adossé contre le mur de métal, voulait lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais les mots avaient des difficultés à passer ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait échappé à la mort, mais que, à tout moment, cette dernière pouvait venir le saisir, en faisant cette fois-ci réellement chuter la cabine. Le blond restait confiné dans un coin, sans bouger, le souffle court. Le problème de John n'était pas la chute en elle-même, mais quelque chose de bien plus complexe. Il était phobique. Il ne supportait pas être confiné dans des endroits clos et peu spacieux, et cet ascenseur était le pire de ses cauchemars. Bon, il était enfermé avec Sherlock, ça pouvait être pire, mais le manque d'air causé par cette phobie ne lui faisait pas réellement voir le bon côté des choses.

Sherlock l'observait toujours, à la recherche d'air frais qui ne venait pas. Il dut alors comprendre que John était claustrophobe. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Après tout, il ne se baladait pas avec une poche d'air frais sous le bras, et John ne lui avait jamais fait part de son problème. N'était-il pas censé tout savoir de lui dès leur première rencontre ? En effet, il connaissait de nombreuses choses au sujet de son colocataire. Sa musique préférée, sa taille de chaussure, ou encore sa marque de petit-pois préféré. Des choses banales. Mais jamais, John n'avait montré une quelconque phobie concernant les lieux confinés. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais été victime d'un tel événement en sa compagnie. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose leur arrivait. Habituellement, durant une enquête, ils prenaient les escaliers, car Sherlock voulait travailler son entrée, comme toujours, et se contenter de porte qui s'ouvrait sur un "ding" était peu tape à l'œil pour le détective. Mais cette enquête était différente et ils n'avaient pas le temps pour une mise en scène théâtrale. Ils devaient sauver l'enfant. D'ailleurs, être enfermé les ralentissait. Ils devaient sortir, mais avant toute chose, Sherlock devait calmer John qui semblait désormais suffoquer.

Il retira alors ses gants en cuir noir qu'il rangea d'un geste rapide dans la poche de son manteau, et posa ses mains de part et d'autre le visage de John, l'incitant à le regarder. Ce dernier affichait une mine surprise, que Sherlock aurait apprécié observer d'en d'autres circonstances. Il le regarda, plongeant son regard clair dans le sien, et reprit d'une voix rassurante.

« Je veux que tu te concentres sur moi, John. Écoute ma voix, et regarde-moi. Il faut que tu te calme, tu m'entends. Pense à autre chose. »

Le regard de John fit bien comprendre au détective que ce n'était pas chose simple. Ses mains étaient posées à plat sur le sol, tandis que celles de Sherlock n'avaient pas quitté la peau étonnement brûlante de son docteur. Il pouvait voir la détresse dans son regard et Sherlock semblait démuni, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire pour lui venir en aide. Il n'avait jamais fait face à une telle réaction, et son incompréhension face à l'inconnu blessait son ego de génie. Il avait beau répéter au blond de se calmer, ce dernier ne semblait pas écouter un seul mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Détaillant le visage de son médecin, il prit une grande inspiration, espérant que cette nouvelle idée puisse fonctionner.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il attira le visage de John vers le sien pour embrasser ses lèvres avec délicatesse.

John ne bougeait plus, avait désormais l'esprit ailleurs et se fichait de savoir où il se trouvait. Sherlock était en train de l'embrasser et jamais il n'aurait cru une telle chose possible.

Le choc de ce baiser laissa John interdit, incapable d'y répondre convenablement. Il avait longtemps rêvé de ce moment où ils seraient enfin seuls, et échangeraient un baiser. Mais il l'avait imaginé différent. Il avait imaginé Sherlock, prenant enfin conscience des sentiments que John pouvait avoir à son égard et constatant qu'il éprouvait la même chose. Dans l'esprit de John, c'était lui - et non Sherlock - qui faisait le premier pas, lorsqu'il était certain des sentiments du sociopathe. Il lui aurait coupé la parole, alors que Sherlock s'amusait - comme souvent - à contredire les théories de John. Ce dernier l'aurait alors saisi par le col de sa chemise - la violette - et aurait fondu sur ses lèvres, coupant le souffle au brun, qui serait resté totalement interdit. Dans son esprit, c'était Sherlock qui finissait silencieux, pas lui.

Il ne put en profiter, car au moment où il se rendait enfin compte que la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, et qu'il aimait par-dessus tout était en train de l'embrasser, ce dernier détacha ses lèvres de John, qui affichait toujours cette mine totalement ahurie. Sherlock, lui, semblait satisfait. Il venait de calmer John, et de lui faire penser à autre chose que cet ascenseur, qui pouvait lâcher prise à tout moment et s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Il se serait félicité, si le visage de John, précédemment pâle, n'avait pas viré au rouge. Il se rendit compte de son geste après plusieurs battements de cil de la part du docteur.

Il venait d'embrasser son meilleur ami. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui se faisait entre ami, Sherlock en était certain. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Pour calmer John, répondrait-il. Car ce dernier refusait de l'écouter - ce qui avait don d'agacer Sherlock - et qu'il manquait d'air. Il manquait d'air ? Et ce baiser lui en avait redonné ? A bien observer, John semblait toujours à bout de souffle, mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Le regard de ce dernier se perdait sur les lèvres de Sherlock, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sherlock Holmes venait de l'embrasser. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le répétait dans sa tête, les mots n'avaient plus aucun sens, et John se demandait même si cela était réellement arrivé. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser de nouveau, pour en avoir le cœur net, pour être sûr que le goût présent sur ses lèvres était bel et bien celui de son meilleur ami. Mais, il ne pouvait pas agir de la sorte. La seule question qui traversa l'esprit de John fut Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il n'éprouvait clairement rien de plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Quand John eut enfin la force de détacher son regard des lèvres de Sherlock, il le posa sur l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'ascenseur. Bien sûr. C'était comme si, en moins de deux secondes, il avait oublié où ils se trouvaient, grâce au baiser du brun. Ce devait être finalement pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassé. Pour qu'il cesse de paniquer. Il était parvenu à ses fins, mais l'esprit de John était désormais torturé par bien d'autres interrogations.

Il avait laissé de côté sa panique de mourir dans cette cabine d'ascenseur, et de ne plus jamais retrouver la lumière du jour ou l'air frais. Désormais, il ne pensait qu'à Sherlock et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Y avait-il une quelconque chance pour que ce geste n'ait été prémédité et pas uniquement dans le but de faire taire une angoisse ? Sherlock pouvait-il éprouver des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers John ? Ce dernier était totalement perdu, chose parfaitement normale, et quand il reporta son regard sur le brun, il constata à cet instant de la proximité de leur corps, ce qui n'aida pas John à réfléchir correctement. Ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges, et sentir le souffle de Sherlock rebondir sur sa peau brûlante était devenu difficile à supporter sans avoir envie de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres, de passer ses doigts dans ses boucles soyeuses, de prendre le contrôle sur la situation et de lui montrer qu'ils pouvaient être plus que des amis.

Les mains de Sherlock quittèrent le visage de John qui prit enfin conscience qu'elles s'y trouvaient toujours et apportaient une certaine fraîcheur à sa peau. Désormais, il étouffait sous une couche épaisse de vêtement et de questions. Il détourna à contre cœur son regard de celui du détective, humidifiant rapidement ses lèvres. Elles avaient un goût différent. - Celui de Sherlock - John l'avait imaginé de différentes façons, mais jamais aussi.. Bon. Il tâcha de ne pas montrer sa soudaine addiction à ce goût et baissa les yeux vers le sol de la cabine. Le regard de Sherlock sur lui était devenu pesant, voir gênant après ce baiser, et John ignorait ce qu'il devait dire. Il voulait que Sherlock parle, mais une part de lui voulait qu'il reste silencieux, pour ne pas avoir à subir un moment gênant dont ils se seraient bien passés.

C'est alors, qu'en se redressant correctement, le poids de Sherlock fit de nouveau bouger et grincer la cabine. Il stoppa tout mouvement la seconde qui suivit, se maintenant contre le mur, présent dans le dos de John. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'entièreté de la cabine, s'assurant qu'elle ne bougerait plus sous ses gestes. John, lui, était pris au piège entre deux bras puissants, et ce parfum enivrant. Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas craquer ? Il aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais encore une fois, c'était un risque à ce qu'un malaise s'installe entre eux durant de longues semaines. Il devait rester silencieux et contrôler les battements de son cœur, qui s'emballaient à chaque seconde en contact du parfum du détective. Fermant les yeux, il se contenta d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement, sans qu'il n'ait bougé d'un centimètre. Il pouvait se contrôler, il en était capable. Il y était déjà parvenu par le passé.

Néanmoins, la voix de Sherlock attira - malgré lui - l'attention de John qui ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour les poser sur le visage intrigué, presque inquiet, de son ami.

« Tu te sens mieux, John ? »

S'il se sentait mieux ? La question était quelque peu complexe. John tenta malgré tout de lui fournir une réponse, voyant que Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

« Eum.. O..Oui, je ..je crois.. »

" Non, je ne me sens pas mieux, imbécile ! Tu viens de m'embrasser. Toi, Sherlock Holmes, le sociopathe. On peut savoir ce qu'il te passe par la tête ? " Malgré les hurlements présents dans le crâne de John, ce dernier resta calme, aussi étonnant soit-il, et observa Sherlock tenter une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se détacha du mur, pour le plus grand malheur de John qui commençait à s'habituer à cette proximité, et il vint s'asseoir lentement à côté de ce dernier, dans une position plus confortable. Ils allaient en avoir pour longtemps avant d'être débloqué. Quand Sherlock bougea, la cabine semblait stopper ses caprices et n'émit aucun bruit, et ce, tout le long de son mouvement. John aurait espérait qu'elle bouge ou grince, afin que Sherlock se stoppe, mais rien. Le bouclé s'installa à la droite du blond, observant l'aiguille au-dessus des portes. 6e étage.

Alors que Sherlock sortait son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Lestrade, John avait le regard plongé dans le vide. Il allait rester ainsi, silencieux, sans même évoquer la raison de ce baiser ? Réellement ? John n'allait pas survire, et ce n'était pas à cause du manque d'air. Sherlock jouait avec lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute la dessus. Il allait se contenter d'un baiser, sans même apporter des explications à ce dernier ? John devait se calmer. Il devenait fou à se torturer l'esprit en un temps aussi rapide. Sherlock l'en aurait presque félicité de réfléchir à cette vitesse. Il devait lui parler, mais devait il mentionner le baiser ? John prit une petite inspiration, ce qui attira l'attention de Sherlock qui tourna la tête en sa direction.

« - On..On va rester coincé ici combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai prévenu Gavin que nous étions bloqués dans l'ascenseur, il va faire appel à quelqu'un pour nous déloger d'ici. Mais, connaissant Lestrade, nous ne sommes pas prêts de sortir. »

Le soupire de John était bien trop audible pour qu'il passe inaperçu. Il pouvait clairement voir le brun à sa droite arquer un sourcil suite à sa réaction, restant malgré cela silencieux. John ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Le choc du baiser n'aurait sans doute plus d'effet d'ici l'heure suivante - oui, car ils allaient rester bloqués au moins une heure - le replongeant dans l'angoisse de la claustrophobie. Si sa respiration venait à se faire de nouveau inquiétante aux yeux du brun, est-ce qu'il allait encore une fois l'embrasser pour le calmer ? Si c'était dans ces plans, John ignorait s'il allait se contrôler. Après tout, les lèvres de Sherlock étaient désirées par tant de personnes. Des groupies du club privé d'Anderson, des journalistes prêtes à tout pour faire valoir un article, des femmes recherchées par le gouvernement Britannique. Une bonne partie de la population féminine d'Angleterre rêvait de pouvoir, un jour, avoir la chance d'embrasser l'homme le plus mystérieux et connus de tout Londres. Et pour la première fois, depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sherlock embrassait quelqu'un. C'était différent de si John l'avait embrassé. Là, ce geste venait de lui, et il n'avait été forcé par personne.

Certes, cela était dans le but de calmer John, mais il aurait pu agir différemment. Lui crier de se calmer ? Pas dans ses habitudes. Le gifler ? Bien trop violent et cela aurait fait bouger la cabine déjà sensible. Le pincer ? Le mordre ? Le griffer ? Bref, un moyen de torture moins pénible que ce baiser qui maltraitait l'esprit de John. Il voulait sortir de cette cabine, l'air était devenu étouffant à cause des interrogations qu'il se posait. Il remplissait comme possible ses poumons d'air, mais semblait agoniser petit à petit.

« - Les portes peuvent s'en doutes s'ouvrirent, si tu appuies sur le bouton..

\- J'ignore si tu as remarqué, John, mais à chaque mouvement que je fais, la cabine menace de tomber. Je ne tiens pas à finir écrasé sous une tonne de débris, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Le ton sarcastiquement froid qu'il avait employé fit à nouveau soupirer John qui avait envie de partir, de prendre de l'espace. En restant trop longtemps à ses côtés, il risquait de devenir fou. Mais après tout, une fois dehors, ce baiser ne parviendrait pas à s'effacer aussi facilement, voire pas du tout, de sa mémoire. Il y repenserait nuit et jour, lorsque Sherlock serait à ses côtés, lorsqu'il lui manquerait, lorsqu'il verrait un détail lui faisant penser à lui. Ça allait être compliqué pour John qui avait jusque-là réussi à faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Mais depuis que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, John ne pensait qu'à ça. Qui n'y aurait pas pensé après tout ? Passant timidement et le plus discrètement possible sa langue sur ses lèvres, il put savourer le peu de goût restant sur ces dernières. Un goût léger et fruité. Un goût parfait. John aurait aimé que quelqu'un puisse le secouer, lui faire comprendre qu'il devait penser à autre chose. Après tout, ils étaient pris au piège dans un ascenseur, prêt à s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas.

Dans un nouveau soupire, John tourna les yeux vers Sherlock, et vint à constater que ce dernier l'observait. Depuis combien de temps ? Les joues du blond devinrent à nouveau rouges de honte, et il fit glisser son regard de part et d'autre de la cabine, évitant les yeux du brun. Il reposa sa tête sur le muret derrière eux, fermant les yeux. L'attente allait être longue.

* * *

L'air manquait cruellement dans l'ascenseur. Cela faisait près d'une heure et demi qu'ils y étaient prisonniers, et quand bien même aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, ils savaient tous les deux que le manque d'air allait rapidement devenir un problème. John le savait et tentait de ne pas paniquer. A vrai dire, quelque chose avait changé durant ces presque deux heures d'attentes. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient adressé la parole à l'autre, mais durant l'attente, Sherlock avait laissé son corps reprendre le contrôle sur son esprit, et s'était finalement endormi. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis près de quatre jours, et son corps en ressentait les effets. Coincé dans l'ascenseur, il ne pouvait ni courir après le kidnappeur de l'enfant, ni même faire d'étranges expériences, prenant tout son temps personnel. Là, il était bloqué, et comme John était préoccupé à se poser d'innombrables questions, Sherlock avait lâché prise et s'était assoupi. Sa tête avait alors glissé du mur, pour venir reposer sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier avait bien évidemment sursauté en sentant un poids supplémentaire sur son épaule, mais même, ce mouvement de surprise ne parvint pas à réveiller Sherlock, totalement exténué. Son visage était creusé par la fatigue et la sous-alimentation. John avait pourtant réussi à lui faire prendre quelques kilos depuis son emménagement. Malheureusement, cela ne suffisait pas, et le brun était une nouvelle fois creusé par le manque important de nourriture dans son organisme.

Les traits de son visage étaient cependant doux, ne présentant aucun défaut. Le regarder dormir avait apaisé John, qui avait senti une nouvelle angoisse l'envahir, alors qu'il se questionnait sur la fiabilité et la tenue des plaques métalliques présentes au plafond. Sentir Sherlock, son corps contre le sien, et son souffle dans son cou était parvenu à détendre le blond qui avait repris un rythme respiratoire normal. Il sentait ses boucles chatouiller sa peau, faisait naître un sourire sur le visage dorénavant apaisé de John. Sherlock semblait tellement paisible, aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant sans sécurité. John aurait aimé passer une main dans ses boucles, ou embrasser sa joue, mais il ne voulait pas rendre la situation plus étrange qu'elle ne pouvait l'être. Il fit à son tour basculer sa tête en arrière, la posant contre le mur, les yeux rivés vers le plafond à moitié détruit de la cabine.

Les plaques de métal qui s'étaient décrochées laissaient entrevoir une trappe, préalablement dissimulée.

Sherlock devait être en train de rêver. Il fit bouger sa tête contre l'épaule du blond qui espérait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Il adorait ce contact involontaire de la part du détective, c'était agréable et lui permettait lui aussi de se détendre. Par chance, ce mouvement de tête fut uniquement causé par le rêve dans lequel était plongé Sherlock, mais ce dernier vint à se montrer bien plus mouvementé au moment où la respiration du brun se fit plus haletante. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit, laissant passer un souffle de détresse. Le reste de son corps bougea subitement, et John, qui le regardait sans réellement savoir quoi faire, leva les yeux vers le plafond de l'ascenseur. Ce dernier tremblait à nouveau sous les mouvements brusques de Sherlock. Il devait empêcher Sherlock de trop bouger. Par pur réflexe, le médecin posa une main sur celle de Sherlock, qui - face à ce contact - se calma. John ne cessait de le regarder, caressant du bout des doigts sa main glacée. Comment faisait-il pour avoir si froid ? Il était pourtant enveloppé dans un nombre incalculable de veste et de tissu, d'autant plus qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans cette cabine.

John poursuivit ses caresses délicates sur la main de Sherlock. En presque deux heures, les deux hommes avaient eu plus de contact qu'en 3 ans d'amitié. Que se serait-il passé si, plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur, ils avaient pris les escaliers ? Ils seraient sans aucun doute en train de savourer un repas asiatique - comme après chaque enquête - pour fêter l'arrestation du suspect. En rentrant, ils se seraient sans doute dirigés chacun vers leur chambre, prêt à affronter le jour suivant. S'ils n'avaient pas pris de retard, si John n'avait pas mentionné cet homme, si Sherlock n'avait pas insisté pour prendre l'ascenseur. Tout était une question de hasard qui faisait terriblement plaisir à John, à ce moment-là. Il n'aurait jamais put goûter aux lèvres de Sherlock, à sa peau contre la sienne dans un contact rassurant. Il n'aurait jamais put faire ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Il ne blâmait pas Sherlock, au contraire, il l'en remerciait.

La main de Sherlock s'était réchauffée sous le geste de John, qui ne quitta pas son meilleur ami des yeux. Est-ce qu'il savait ? Est-ce qu'il se doutait que John savourait ce moment ? Avait-il remarqué un changement d'attitude de la part du blond, alors que ce dernier s'était forcé de ne pas montrer de différences ? John n'avait pas ressenti de changement de comportement venant de Sherlock, il ne devait donc pas être au courant des sentiments qu'il avait à son encontre. De toute manière, John avait fait le point sur sa vie personnelle et il s'était rendu compte que Sherlock était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui être arrivée. En 40 ans, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'aux côtés du détective. Alors, les problèmes qu'il avait rencontrés, par le passé et à travers sa sexualité, il s'en fichait pas mal désormais. Il savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour vivre avec Sarah, ou avec toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait rencontré. La personne qu'il lui fallait se trouvait à ses côtés, endormi sur son épaule. John le savait. C'était lui, et personne d'autre. C'était lui dont il était amoureux.

* * *

«- Je me fiche de savoir si Lestrade s'attribuera tous les mérites, Sherlock. Je veux juste sortir de cet ascenseur..

\- Il va profiter de mon absence au moment de l'arrestation du mari de cette nourrice, pour faire croire à ces pitoyables journalistes qu'il a résolu l'affaire grâce aux idiots qui lui servent de collègues. Pathétique. Nous pourrions déjà être à Baker Street, à travailler sur une nouvelle enquête..

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, le coupa John, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se détendre. Alors cesse de te lamenter, s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne me lamente pas, John. Seuls les idiots comme toi peuvent se permettre de s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Je constate simplement que notre travail ne sera pas reconnu à sa juste valeur. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Et Anderson, souffla Sherlock, exaspéré de devoir ainsi justifier ses mots. Ce crétin va dire à qui veut bien l'entendre que c'est lui, et lui seul, qui est parvenu à trouver la marque de sang derrière le canapé. Il va s'attribuer les mérites de tes trouvailles, John. Les tiennes. Ça ne te pose donc aucun problème ? Lâcha Sherlock bien plus énervé.

\- Je m'en fiche Sherlock ! »

Voilà, maintenant deux heures et demi que les deux hommes étaient piégés, et la tension commençait à monter. Le brun avait terminé sa sieste, et avait rapidement fait comprendre à John qu'il s'ennuyait, qu'il ne supportait pas devoir attendre Lestrade et toute son équipe qui allaient bien rire d'eux, c'était certain. Mais d'ailleurs, où étaient-ils ? Sherlock les avaient contactés la minute qui suivit la chute, Lestrade aurait déjà dû être là. Ce fut donc à cause du retard de ce dernier que Sherlock avait commencé à s'énerver. Oh, il aurait bien fait les cent pas dans l'ascenseur si ce dernier ne menaçait pas de s'écraser lourdement. Rester immobile n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et John ne l'aidait pas à se divertir. Il jeta un regard à son ami par-dessus son épaule.

Il avait fermé les yeux, mais ne dormait pas. Sa respiration était bien trop accélérée et il avait dormi pendant près de 9h la nuit précédente. Il ne montrait aucun signe d'une éventuelle crise due à sa phobie. Et depuis son réveil, il n'osait pas affronter son regard. John montrait des signes évidents d'un malaise dont Sherlock était la cause principal. Mais pourquoi ? Pour s'être endormi sur son épaule ? Cela était arrivé à John, lors de trajet en taxi, et Sherlock ne lui en avait jamais tenu compte.

Le détective roula des yeux, détournant son regard de son ami, pour poser son iris clair sur les portes de l'ascenseur. Espérer que ces dernières s'ouvrent miraculeusement était aussi stupide que de grimper dans cette cabine et Dieu sait à quel point Sherlock le regrettait. D'une part parce qu'il perdait un temps précieux, enfermé dans un endroit où l'air ne se renouvelait pas, et d'autre part, car il avait provoqué un certain malaise auprès de John. Chose que ne se serait pas produit dans d'autres circonstances. Pouvait-il améliorer les choses ? En général, il lui suffisait de parler pour que John prenne part à la conversation et que toutes les tensions qui émanaient du docteur ne se dissipent.

« Ce type de cabines sont connus pour être résistantes, malgré leur date de construction. Je dirais que celle-ci remonte aux années 80. Les murs présentent de nombreuses imperfections et les miroirs, avant qu'ils ne soient brisés bien sûr, ont été remplacés à de nombreuses reprises, d'après l'usure des vices. Les chiffres sur les boutons sont pratiquement illisibles et je doute que l'interphone pour prévenir les urgences soit en état de marche. Je dirais que cet ascenseur a vu défiler bien plus de personnes que tu as pu en ausculter dans ton cabinet, John. Et des personnes bien plus lourdes que nous. Si la cabine venait à s'écrouler, nous aurions une chance de survivre avec une paralysie des membres inférieurs ou une paralysie des quatre membres, mais je doute que nous mourrions. »

Lorsque les paroles de Sherlock cessèrent, l'atmosphère de leur prison de métal fut toujours pesante. John avait néanmoins rouvert les yeux, observant Sherlock. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil dans une lenteur exagérée, ignorant pourquoi son docteur le regardait d'une mine si surprise. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de l'entendre déballer diverses informations à la minute.

« Je rêve ou tu essayes de te montrer rassurant ? Demanda John, ébahi. »

Son visage était désormais tourné vers celui de Sherlock qui fronça les sourcils. Était-ce le cas ? Le regard de John devenait insupportable, et durant le silence qui suivit ses mots, un maigre sourire avait pris place au coin de ses lèvres, lui donnant un air attendri que Sherlock voyait beaucoup trop souvent. Le détective détourna son attention de son ami, l'écoutant malgré tout ajouter quelques mots.

« - Tu .. Tu es certain que ce n'est pas toi qui a besoin d'être rassuré ou ..? Débuta John, d'une voix légère.

\- Je m'assure surtout que tu ne sois pas de nouveau pris par une de tes stupides crises, pouvant causer la chute de l'ascenseur, souffla le détective, roulant des yeux. Alors oui, je me montre rassurant pour que tu puisses garder ton calme et que nous évitions tous les deux de passer le reste de cette journée déjà insoutenable, sans nous adresser un mot. »

Il avait terminé sa justification d'un ton sec, excédé de devoir se justifier. Un nouveau silence régna dans la cellule dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés, brisé par le soupire exaspéré de Sherlock, qui croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il pouvait toujours sentir le regard de John posait sur lui, ce qui l'agaçait.

Malgré ce qu'il prétendait, il ne supportait pas être observé de la sorte, tel un animal en cage à qui l'on jette quelques morceaux de nourriture afin d'être diverti. Il avait cependant appris à vivre avec. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait penser Sally Donovan, ou son larbin d'Anderson. Ce n'étaient que des idiots sous cultivés qui perdaient leur temps à le critiquer plutôt que travailler - raison pour laquelle Scotland Yard faisait autant appel à lui -. Mais lorsque John le regardait, lorsqu'il le regardait et se questionnait sur sa nature humaine, ce sentiment d'être étrange ou d'être un monstre refaisait surface chez lui comme les douloureux souvenirs de sa jeunesse qu'il s'était efforcé de supprimer du disque dur qu'était son cerveau.

Sherlock tourna alors la tête, prêt à lui ordonner d'arrêter, mais les muscles de son front se détendirent quand il croisa l'iris bleuté de son ami. John était loin d'être vexé par la façon dont il s'était adressé à lui. Ses yeux étaient doux et firent perdent tous ses moyens au détective consultant. Il était subitement ignorant, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. La mine de John était douce, sans qu'aucune onde négative ne vienne briser cette expression présente sur son visage que Sherlock souhaitait secrètement conserver dans son esprit. Il photographierait le visage de son ami, pour pouvoir la ranger dans l'un des dossiers de son palais mental, sur lequel figurait le nom de John. Il possédait désormais une multitude d'informations sur ce dernier qui pouvaient lui être utile. Et celles qui ne l'étaient pas ? Car savoir quel plat était le préféré de John n'était en rien bénéfique, mais Sherlock s'interdisait de supprimer la recette des haricots blancs à la sauce tomate sucrée de son crâne.

La voix calme de son docteur le ramena à lui. Cependant, il était incapable de bouger, comme hypnotisé par les yeux de son ami. Ce dernier avait toujours ce sourire en coin des lèvres que Sherlock avait côtoyé durant de rare occasion. La voix de John était basse, comme s'il souhaitait uniquement s'adresser au détective.

« Je pensais que cela ne te dérangeait pas, de ne pas me faire la conversation. Depuis quand cela devient-il nécessaire ? »

Se trouver seul avec John et l'entendre parler d'une voix si basse avaient fait naître un frisson dans la nuque de Sherlock qui n'avait pas quitté le blond du regard. Sa phrase résonnait dans sa tête et il était dans l'incapacité de lui fournir la moindre réponse. Il voulait que John lui parle. Il voulait entendre sa voix. Il voulait que ce dernier s'énerve, pleure, rit, se plaigne. Il voulait entendre ce dernier vivre par la parole, plutôt que de le voir dans un coin. Il s'était habitué à l'entendre parler de choses sans aucun sens, comme le nom d'un candidat d'une émission de télé-réalité, ou encore la nouvelle boutique de fromage qui venait d'ouvrir au coin de la rue. Mais Sherlock trouvait cela plaisant. L'entendre parler était devenu une priorité pour le brun qui avait entre ouvert la bouche. Malheureusement, aucun son n'avait décidé d'en sortir, ce qui fit sourire davantage John face à ce silence.

« Sherlock ! John ! Vous êtes là ? »

La voix terriblement pénible de Lestrade résonna enfin dans l'ascenseur et fit reculer Sherlock. Il constata, en reprenant sa place contre le muret de l'ascenseur, que leur corps s'était retrouvé proche l'un de l'autre. Et contrairement aux heures précédentes, Sherlock remarqua avec surprise que son corps venait de se réchauffer. Il s'humecta les lèvres, alors que John eut le réflexe aussi idiot qu'irréfléchi de se détacher du muret sur lequel ils étaient appuyés, pour s'approcher rapidement des portes, suite à l'intervention de Lestrade.

« Non, John ! »

Sherlock s'empressa de le stopper dans son geste, lui barrant le chemin en posant sa main en travers de son torse. Ils échangèrent un regard, et la cabine - qui avait émis de nombreux grincements - se stabilisa à nouveau. Les deux hommes lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement, et le blond dut reprendre sa place initiale. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de cet endroit s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire le moindre geste ? Sherlock fit circuler son regard à travers la cabine en métal gris, à la recherche d'une solution pour quitter leur piège. Il avait quelques théories. 8 pour être précis. Seulement, toutes les 8 ne menaient pas à une fin glorieuse et l'un d'entre eux finissaient piégé dans la cabine, alors que l'autre avait la maigre chance de la quitter. Sherlock se pinça la lèvre avec agacement, et dut s'éclaircir la voix.

« - On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Lança-t-il d'un ton peu aimable

\- Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un défilé aujourd'hui, Holmes, dans les rues de Londres, c'est écrit dans tous les journaux. Ça nous a pris deux fois plus de temps de faire le tour de la ville. Et puis, nous nous sommes perdus en chemin. »

Les mots de l'inspecteur de police eurent don de faire de nouveau grogner le détective qui fit glisser une main dans ses boucles pour qu'elle termine sa course sur sa nuque. Brûlante. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à John, qui était - sans nul doute - responsable de son changement de température.

« Vous allez nous sortir d'ici, Greg ? Demanda le blond. »

Les traits du visage de John étaient désormais soucieux, intrigué sur la manière dont Lestrade allait les délivrer. Il approcha son visage en direction des portes, sans pour autant détacher le reste de son corps du mur. Il fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il était réceptif aux informations que l'inspecteur de police allait lui communiquer.

« On a fait appel à des professionnels. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez sortir de cet ascenseur dans peu de temps. »

Le sourire rassuré de John naquit sur ses lèvres, l'espoir de nouveau lisible sur son visage. Cependant, son voisin eut un rire cynique face aux paroles de Greg et répliqua d'un ton sec.

« S'ils mettent autant de temps que vous pour arriver jusqu'ici, je doute que nous soyons sortis à temps pour clore l'enquête. Si vous souhaitez impressionner quelqu'un, taisez-vous et agissez. Cela vous changera. »

Se félicitant lui-même d'un sourire, Sherlock fut ravi du silence dont faisait preuve Lestrade. Ce dernier n'avait plus rien à dire et Sherlock était ravi d'être celui qui le faisait taire. Greg n'avait rien à dire pour se défendre car Sherlock avait raison. Le raclement de gorge derrière les portes firent lever les yeux du détective au plafond. Lestrade allait essayer de se défendre, pour ne pas avoir l'air stupide face au sociopathe. Ce dernier était néanmoins prêt à entendre l'argument inutile de l'inspecteur, se préparant mentalement à l'humilier à nouv..

« On est en train de coffrer le mari de la nourrice. Donovan est partie ramener l'enfant à ses parents. Nous savons aussi nous débrouiller sans vous, Holmes ! »

La cabine fut de nouveau plonger dans un silence qui énerva Sherlock. Ce dernier avait envie de se lever, d'ouvrir les portes de l'ascenseur et crier au visage de l'inspecteur que, sans lui, lui et le reste de ses crétins de collègues seraient encore en train de retourner le terrain de la tante, qui n'était en rien impliqué dans l'enquête. Sans lui, ils ne seraient rien et l'entendre ainsi se vanter agaçait Sherlock dont la mâchoire se crispa et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas se montrer désagréable. Son regard se fit plus glacial que jamais et il écouta à peine l'échange entre son voisin et l'homme de l'autre côté des portes. Le détective de haut niveau, ressemblait à un enfant capricieux, vexé de ne pas avoir obtenu la reconnaissance qu'il méritait.

« - L'équipe d'ingénieurs sera là d'ici trente minutes. Vous pensez pouvoir tenir encore un peu ? Questionna Greg.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude d'être enfermé avec Sherlock. »

Le rire de Lestrade fut communicatif et rassura à nouveau John qui put entendre les pas de l'inspecteur s'éloigner. Le regard du blond se tourna à nouveau vers son voisin, qui s'était réfugié dans le silence. Sherlock était déçu, déçu de ne pas avoir clôturé lui-même l'enquête, de ne pas avoir fait son entrée théâtral dans l'appartement du suspect, de ne pas lui avoir balancé au visage ses déductions qu'il avait pourtant mis plusieurs semaines à rassembler. Ces imbéciles de Scotland Yard s'étaient approprié sa victoire.

« - C'est une bonne nouvelle, que le suspect ait été arrêté, non ? Questionna John en souriant.

\- Lestrade a surtout beaucoup de chance que je sois enfermé dans cet ascenseur, pour s'approprier mon travail ! Répliqua sèchement le détective.

\- Ton ? Ton travail ? Sherlock, on a tous mis la main à la pâte durant cette enquête. Toi, moi, Lestrade, Molly. On était tous impliqué. Ce n'est pas TON travail.

\- Non, cette enquête était la mienne, John ! Graham était incapable d'aider les parents et il les a redirigés vers moi, prouvant encore une fois son incompétence et sa dépendance en la qualité de mon travail. Il n'a absolument pas bougé le petit doigt lorsque nous avons reçu la vidéo de l'enfant et il n'a pas eu à supporter les jérémiades incessantes des parents. Lui et son équipe aussi démunie intellectuellement que des glands ont vu une opportunité de mettre leur nom en haut de l'affiche et de s'attribuer les mérites de cette affaire. C'était mon enquête, la mienne ! Cracha Sherlock, plein de rage. »

Les traits du visage de John vinrent à se durcir pour laisser paraître la colère sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils, levant les mains dans un geste de rage bien propre à lui, signe d'agacement.

« - Ton enquête ? Le sort de cet enfant ne t'appartient pas, Sherlock ! Tu n'as pas à t'approprier cette affaire, débuta le docteur, fou de rage d'entendre Sherlock se montrer si égoïste. Tu ne supportes tout simplement pas que quelqu'un soit capable de se débrouiller sans toi ! Tu ne supportes pas ne pas être au centre de l'attention, avoue le ! Tu es une diva en manque de public pour l'acclamer. Et je ne vois absolument pas en quoi cette enquête peut t'appartenir. Tu as eu des centaines d'enquêtes du même genre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi celle-ci serait différente des autres ?

\- Parce que je voulais t'impressionner ! »

* * *

La montre à son poignet, John avait la terrible impression que le temps passait infiniment plus lentement, depuis les derniers mots qu'avait prononcés Sherlock, avec puissance. Leur échange avait été agressif, et John n'aurait pas été étonné si l'ensemble de l'immeuble les avaient entendus se crier mutuellement dessus. L'échange avait été brutalement stoppé et un long silence rempli de gêne avait envahi la prison métallique.

Sans quitter Sherlock des yeux, le docteur s'était apprêté à répliquer, faisant durer les cris dans l'ascenseur, mais seul un souffle coupé par les mots de Sherlock avait passé ses lèvres. Il voulait l'impressionner ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Comme John l'avait dit plus tôt, le détective était du genre à vouloir se vanter, à avoir un public autour de lui pour applaudir son intellect. John ignorait donc pourquoi il était surpris par de tel propos. Était-ce parce que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sherlock avouait vouloir susciter l'intérêt de ses collègues. Ou était-il surpris parce que Sherlock voulait l'impressionner, lui. John Watson. Ce dernier l'était sans cesse. Il arqua un sourcil, se tournant lentement vers son voisin - de nouveau muré dans le silence - et s'humecta les lèvres.

« Comment ça "tu voulais m'impressionner" ? »

Sherlock eut un profond soupire, comme s'il préférait que la cabine ne s'écrase plutôt que de répondre à cette question. La réponse lui paraissait évidente, et il roula des yeux face à l'ignorance de John.

« Parce que tu semblais avoir un certain intérêt pour cette enquête. Comme pour chacune traitant de la mise en danger d'un enfant. Quand les parents sont venus nous consulter, je voulais les renvoyer auprès de Gavin, ayant autre chose à faire plutôt que de m'occuper de la disparition d'un enfant. Mais, j'ai bien compris que tu allais tenter de me convaincre, de me supplier de prendre l'affaire. En soit, elle n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça. Un simple 6. Mais pour des raisons que j'ignorais, tu semblais touché par la détresse de l'enfant. »

John resta interdit quelques instants, sans le quitter du regard. Les muscles de son visage étaient tendus par la surprise de ces mots. Il entre-ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. La question lui brûlait les lèvres, il avait peur des conséquences. Sa voix fut alors peu assuré, presque tremblante.

« - Tu as pris cette enquête.. Pour moi ? Pour.. Me faire plaisir ?

\- Oui. »

La réponse de Sherlock avait été si rapide, si direct que John ne pipa mot durant un long moment. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait imaginé cette réponse, ou même cette conversation. Sherlock avait mis ses attentes de côté pour John ? Il avait enquêté sur la disparition de l'enfant parce qu'il savait que cela ferait plaisir à John ? Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à réaliser ses propres pensées. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Sherlock pour se montrer aussi aimable ? Le manque d'air le faisait sans nul doute halluciner ! Le blond chercha dans le regard de son ami la marque d'un quelconque mensonge. Mais rien. Contrairement à toutes les fois où Sherlock avait manipulé la vérité, cette fois, il était honnête envers son docteur. Ce dernier avait une question sur le bout de la langue, le brûlant de l'intérieur. Il avait peur qu'en la posant, bien qu'elle n'était pas dramatique en soit, engendre un nombre conséquent de problèmes dans leur amitié. Car clairement, c'est ce qui était en jeu. Humidifiant ses lèvres - qu'il trouvait toujours aussi sèches depuis la rupture de leur baiser - John vint remplir ses poumons d'oxygène et de courage, afin de questionner à nouveau le détective.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Sherlock ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol de la cabine, trouvant un soudain intérêt pour les mains du détective plutôt que ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à confronter son regard pendant qu'il parlerait. Subir le regard glacial de Sherlock posé sur lui, était déjà compliqué, et l'affronter alors que ses mots allaient sans aucun doute être durs à écouter serait bien trop difficile pour John. Son corps entier se mit à trembler lorsque son voisin prit une grande inspiration.

« Ta façon d'agir, John, débuta calmement le détective. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu es loin d'être discret. Ta façon de te comporter avec moi est différente. Tu es devenu d'accord avec mes propos alors que les mois précédents, tu levais les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que je prenais la parole. Tu sembles perdu à partir du moment où nous ne sommes pas dans la même pièce, et tu commences même à faire des remarques à Mycroft, pour montrer que tu n'as pas peur d'affronter cette proéminence nasal qu'est mon frère. Ta façon de me regarder a changé aussi. Tes yeux étaient durs, reflétant ton passé marquant de médecin militaire, et il m'était facile de voir le doute dans ton regard sur ma façon d'opérer durant mes enquêtes. Désormais, tu ne cherches plus à discuter mes méthodes et ton regard s'est adouci. Tu me fais confiance, assez pour me suivre dans un ascenseur, alors que tu avais remarqué qu'il était fragile. Tu m'as suivi dans cette cabine malgré tes phobies pour les endroits confinés, ce qui te rend encore plus idiot. Tes sentiments plus qu'amicaux à mon égard t'ont condamné à me suivre et à être piégé ici. »

Sherlock clôtura ses paroles en tournant lentement son visage en direction d'un John rouge de honte, les yeux toujours abaissés vers le sol de la cabine. Lui qui avait cru être discret, voilà que Sherlock lui prouvait - encore une fois - qu'il avait vu clair dans son comportement. Il était dorénavant au courant des sentiments de John à son égard. Ce dernier se sentait stupide de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. John aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, plutôt que Sherlock lui fasse un récapitulatif de ses observations. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que John était attiré par son meilleur ami, ce dernier était au courant, et avait préféré taire l'évidence. S'était-il attendu à ce que John se montre franc à son égard ? Ou voulait-il tout simplement éviter une nouvelle forme de relation, trouvant l'amitié suffisante ? John ignorait comment fonctionnait l'esprit d'un sociopathe, et surtout celui de Sherlock Holmes.

Il était impossible pour John d'affronter le regard de Sherlock désormais, et il ignorait s'il préférait se torturer l'esprit dans le silence pesant de l'ascenseur, ou s'il préférait que le détective poursuive. Hors de question pour lui de prendre la parole. Quoi qu'il dirait, les mots seraient tremblants, inaudibles, coincés au fond de sa gorge, et dénués de sens.

« - J'ai appris à apprécier ce regard, John.

\- P.. Pardon ? S'exclama le docteur en relevant rapidement la tête, surpris.

\- La manière avec laquelle tu me regardes, je pensais ne pas avoir à m'y attacher mais j'avais tort. J'ai été égoïste de te laisser monter dans cet ascenseur, car je ne voulais pas prendre un chemin différent du tien. Les sentiments ralentissent la qualité de mon travail et les écarter était le seul moyen d'être pleinement impliqué durant les enquêtes. Avant que tu ne décides d'être mon ami, ou même que tu te découvres une attirance physique envers moi, j'enquêtais uniquement sur des affaires frôlant les 9 et rien d'autre ne comptaient plus que mon travail. Désormais, je me soucis de ce que tu peux penser, quitte à prendre des affaires de chats coincés dans des arbres, je le ferai. Je deviens lent, au point de passer plus de trois semaines à enquêter sur la disparition d'un enfant, alors que je l'aurais retrouvé en moins de deux jours, si tu n'avais pas été là. C'est de ta faute, John ! Grogna Sherlock, d'une voix forte, traduisant parfaitement de son agacement d'être devenu ainsi. Quand je pense à tout ce que j'étais avant toi, j'ai l'impression que ça n'avait aucun sens. Les sentiments m'ont rendu aussi lent que toi, et contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé, je suis incapable de les ignorer, je ne veux pas les ignorer. »

John avait appris de nombreuses choses concernant Sherlock durant toutes ces années. Il avait appris à écouter ses mots - aussi complexes ou étranges pouvaient-ils être - et à la traduire de manière à être compris par des personnes bien moins intelligentes que le détective. C'était devenu simple pour John, qui passait son temps à reformuler les phrases de son ami, afin que les inspecteurs de Scoltand Yard, ou encore Mrs Hudson puissent comprendre où il voulait en venir. Néanmoins, là, il ne comprenait pas. Il était incapable de faire la traduction dans un langage commun, et ignorait où il voulait en venir. Le docteur dut alors se concentrer sur les mots de son ami, tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Ce fut à ce moment que John sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Sherlock venait de lui dire qu'il éprouvait lui aussi des sentiments. Qu'il avait mis ses préjugés concernant les relations humaines de côté.

Le souffle de John se fit de nouveau manquant, et ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de son ami. Les pulsations de son sang dans son corps s'étaient accélérées et ses joues prirent encore une fois une teinte rougies. Il aurait aimé répondre, dire n'importe quoi, mais les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. L'air lui manquait, et il avait l'impression de faire une nouvelle crise de panique, secouant l'intégralité de son corps. Le masque d'indifférence de Sherlock tomba à ce même moment, laissant place à un visage aux traits.. Inquiet. John n'avait pas rêvé ce visage paniqué, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire afin de calmer le blond. John avait réellement vu l'angoisse dans les yeux de son ami. Il s'était volontairement rapproché du blond, lui empêchant de voir le reste de la cabine, et captant son regard. Sherlock devait sans doute croire à une nouvelle crise - les réactions de John étant les mêmes - et il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui empêcher de paniquer. Les prunelles claires de Sherlock parcouraient le visage de son docteur.

« Tu fais une nouvelle crise, John ? Il faut que tu te calmes et que tu res.. »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse clore sa phrase, les mains de John quittèrent le sol pour venir saisir le visage du brun, déjà proche du sien. Il ignorait s'il avait le droit de l'embrasser, ou même de le toucher de la sorte, mais après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, John était incapable de rester inactif. Il l'avait été bien trop longtemps. Il entraîna le détective dans un baiser des plus tendres. Cette fois, il ne voulait pas passer à côté et se rendre compte trop tard de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre leur dernier baiser ? Une éternité sans nul doute ! La chaleur de ses lèvres, le goût fruité de ces dernières. John était définitivement fou des lèvres de Sherlock Holmes. Quand le blond s'en détacha, il fit face à un visage aussi surpris qu'avait dû l'être le sien lors de leur premier baiser. Bien sûr un sourire était né sur le visage du docteur qui se demanda alors s'il ne s'était pas précipité. Après tout, Sherlock venait à peine de lui faire part de ses sentiments, aussi flou la déclaration pouvait être, et John semblait avoir sauté sur la première occasion pour l'embrasser.

Toujours figé, Sherlock reprenait peu à peu le court de ses pensées, son regard reprenant vie à travers celui de son collègue. Il ne souriait pas, et ses traits étaient toujours aussi inquiets. Parcourant à nouveau le visage de son docteur, Sherlock pinça les lèvres.

« - Tu allais faire une crise, c'est ça ? Tu as fait ça pour ralentir ton rythme cardiaque ou du moins pour que tes pensées soient tournées vers autre chose que l'ascens..

\- Sherlock, stoppa John. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que j'en avais envie. Pas toi ? »

Le hochement positif de tête du détective fit à nouveau sourire John, qui plongea à nouveau sur les lèvres de son ami, savourant le goût terriblement parfait de ces dernières. Elles étaient si addictives, si parfaites, c'en était presque impossible. Les mains de John glissèrent sur la nuque de Sherlock, à la naissance de ses boucles qu'il vint caresser avec tendresse. Les lèvres contre les siennes prirent enfin l'initiative de se mouvoir, signe que le bouclé était d'accord. Il était d'accord avec ce baiser. Avec ses sentiments. Avec John. Le blond ne put retenir un nouveau sourire, plaqué contre les lèvres de son détective. Ce dernier se montrait encore quelque peu timide, n'osant trop toucher John, contrairement à lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser avec délicatesse les boucles présentes dans la nuque du brun. Le cœur de John battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine, et il lui était impossible de penser une seule seconde de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver, et encore moins des personnes s'activant derrière les portes pour leur ouvrir. Il n'y avait que les lèvres de Sherlock qui comptaient à ce moment-là. C'était plus que parfait et John aurait poursuivi ce baiser les heures suivantes si l'air n'était pas venu à lui manquer. Il fut contraint de se défaire de ces lèvres, de ce parfum, de ces boucles qui le rendaient fou, afin qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle. Il se pinça les lèvres dans un sourire non feint, savourant le goût que Sherlock y avait déposé. Le docteur avait l'impression qu'il rêvait, que lorsqu'il allait ouvrir les yeux, il serait aux côtés d'un Sherlock froid, de mauvaise humeur à cause de son travail volé par l'équipe de Lestrade et que ce baiser n'ait été que le fruit de son imagination.

Rien de cela n'arriva.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, les deux hommes purent constater une chose commune. Ils étaient perdus l'un comme l'autre, ignorant quoi faire. C'était tout nouveau pour eux. John n'avait jamais été si attaché à quelqu'un de toute sa vie, même pas auprès de ses précédentes conquêtes féminines. Sherlock était unique à ses yeux. Quant à lui, il ne s'était jamais montré proche envers qui que ce soit, hormis sa famille. La relation d'amitié avec John n'avait pas été volontaire de sa part. Il avait mis le détective face à ce stade avancé de relation humaine, alors qu'il ne considérait John comme un simple collègue à la présence tolérable, à l'époque. Ils n'étaient plus seulement des amis, maintenant. Ils étaient plus que ça, mais quoi ? Sherlock savait parfaitement, d'après ses nombreuses études sur le comportement humain et relationnel - malgré son manque de pratique - que l'engagement ainsi que l'officialisation d'une relation entre deux individus pouvait se montrer compliquée.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, comme si le silence de l'ascenseur viendrait à répondre à cette question qu'ils n'osaient pas poser à voix haute. Le raclement de gorge de John brisa le silence, attirant l'attention du brun.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Sa question demeura sans réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'ils n'avaient pas entendue depuis une éternité - selon eux - ne les interpellent, de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Sherlock ? John ? Vous allez bien ? Questionna Lestrade, le souffle court, comme s'il venait de courir pour les prévenir. Les ingénieurs viennent d'arriver. Ils vont ouvrir les portes mais ils sont incapables de stabiliser la cabine. Vous allez devoir vous dépêcher de sortir, car ils ne pourront pas maintenir l'ascenseur longtemps. »

Le duo partagea un nouveau regard, Sherlock roulant machinalement des yeux suite au discours essoufflé de Greg, sur l'incapacité des ingénieurs. Après tout, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il troqua son air naturellement blasé pour sourire à son ami, pour qui la nouvelle avait entraîné une nouvelle vague de stress.

« On sort de cet ascenseur en un seul morceau, John. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. »

Ce dernier hocha faiblement de la tête. Son cœur était une véritable montagne russe à émotions et le wagon principal était lentement en train de monter la pente. Il savait que la chute du wagon allait être rapide, et il y avait deux alternatives. Soit les rails tenaient, soit le manège était défectueux et il sombrait avec lui. John avala difficilement sa salive face à la tournure qu'allait s'en doute prendre sa vie. Il devait se montrer positif, sans quoi, ses jours prendraient fin dans un tas de métal aplati par le choc, plusieurs mètres plus bas. 6 étages plus bas. John se questionnait sur leur sortie, lorsqu'une main vint se présenter à lui. Ses yeux bleutés suivirent la ligne de cette main, conduisant jusqu'au visage - toujours éclairé d'un sourire rassurant - de Sherlock. Ce dernier était debout et John s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir senti se lever, d'autant plus que la cabine n'avait émis aucun bruit désagréable. La main tendue de son ami était un signe de réconfort, aidant John à surmonter sa peur et qu'il puisse à son tour se redresser avec l'aide du détective.

Le blond se redressa lentement, grimaçant lorsqu'un son grave émana de la cabine. Sa main dans celle du brun, il se remit sur ses pieds, et dut se maintenir à la rambarde fixée au mur, pour ne pas retomber. Ses jambes s'étaient affaiblies et la sensation de fourmis dans ces dernières était plus que désagréable. Une nouvelle grimace déforma son visage, provoquant un faible rire chez Sherlock. Ce dernier n'avait pas lâché sa main, lui montrant qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, tous les deux, et qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Ils s'accrochèrent de leur main libre à la rambarde dans leur dos, faisant toujours face aux portes. Derrière ces dernières, de nombreuses personnes semblaient s'affoler. Entendre les pas rapide de l'autre côté de cette prison inquiéta John, qui sentit bientôt le pouce de Sherlock caresser la peau de sa main. Ce geste remplit de tendresse calma radicalement John, qui sentait à nouveau ses joues prendre une teinte rosée.

A ce moment-là, des voix masculines se firent entendre et un grincement résonna dans l'entièreté de la cabine. Les pulsions de son cœur étaient plus rapides que jamais, et le docteur dut exercer une pression sur la main de Sherlock, s'assurant que ce dernier était toujours à ses côtés, ne pouvant détacher son regard des portes. Un nouveau grincement fit vibrer l'ascenseur qui ne supportait pas être ainsi manipulé. C'était incroyable qu'il ait résisté après les mouvements des deux prisonniers - bien qu'ils aient été peu nombreux - et le simple fait que les portes soient manipulées jouait un rôle crucial dans le reste de la cabine. Cette dernière vint à glisser de quelques centimètres, faisant accélérer l'équipe d'intervention de l'autre côté. Ils devaient faire au plus vite, tout en limitant les manipulations sur les portes. Une mission impossible pour John qui se voyait déjà dépérir. Les jointures de ses mains avaient pris une couleur blanche, agrippant avec force la rambarde. Les caresses rassurantes de Sherlock ne semblaient plus fonctionner et son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Sa respiration était de nouveau coupée, et ses jambes tremblaient. Pouvait-il considérer avoir vécu assez longtemps ? Non. Car il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup trop de choses à découvrir, et il ne voulait pas que son existence soit si brutalement stoppée.

Aussi miraculeux que cela puisse paraître, l'équipe d'ingénieurs parvint à faire glisser ce qui ressemblait à un pied de biche entre les deux portes. La vision de John était devenu floue, et il était tétanisé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Le levier qu'effectuèrent les ingénieurs permit aux portes de s'ouvrir, découvrant les visages inquiets de Lestrade ainsi que ceux des ingénieurs, venus à leur secours. John avait l'impression que jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de quitter cet ascenseur, se voyant y terminer ses jours. La vague d'air frais le fit reprendre pleinement ses esprits, et sans lâcher la main de Sherlock, il avança un pied, commençant à traverser la cabine pour en sortir. Cette dernière fut prise d'un nouveau tremblement, arrêtant nette la progression du blond vers la sortie. Les portes étaient à présent grandes ouvertes devant lui, et la cage métallique gronda comme jamais auparavant. Le blond tourna immédiatement la tête vers la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, et il comprit dans les yeux de Sherlock, que la cabine ne supporterait plus rien d'ici les prochaines secondes.

Le métal de l'ascenseur frottait avec violence contre le système utilisé pour élever ou abaisser la cabine en sécurité. Lestrade s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers les portes ouvertes, prêt à venir en aide. Le regard de John croisa de nouveau celui de Sherlock. Il savait depuis le début la manière dont leur voyage prendrait fin. Les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais, John secoua la tête, sans quitter son compagnon des yeux. Le bouclé avait ce sourire, ce sourire que John ne l'avait vu adresser à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Un sourire confiant. Les choses arrivaient pour une bonne raison, songea Sherlock, sans que son sourire ne s'efface de ses lèvres. Remplissant ses poumons de cet air nouveau, il poussa violemment John en dehors de la cabine, faisant tomber ce dernier sur le sol dur et solide du couloir. Le geste brusque et violent du détective impacta l'équilibre de la cabine qui, en moins d'une seconde, quitta son emplacement, pour débuter sa chute.

Écroulé sur le sol, John s'empressa de se redresser sur ses jambes, se dirigeant vers les portes ouvertes sur le vide.

« Sherlock ! »

Les ingénieurs empêchèrent le blond de s'avancer, tandis que Greg semblait aussi abasourdi que son collègue médecin. John recula de quelques pas, ses mains plus tremblantes que jamais. Ses pieds s'entremêlèrent, manquant de le faire tomber, alors qu'il regardait les portes vides de cet ascenseur, marchant à reculons.

Le blond daigna enfin quitter le vide des yeux, pour se diriger vers la cage d'escalier, courant comme jamais il n'avait couru de sa vie. Les voix dans son dos, ainsi que les pas précipités n'avaient aucune importance. Un énorme brouhaha résonna enfin dans l'entièreté de l'immeuble, stoppant le blond dans sa course ainsi que le cœur de ce dernier. L'impact et le bruit qu'il avait causé ne cessait de résonner dans la tête de John qui secoua cette dernière, les yeux soudainement embrumés. Il devait aller le voir, lui porter secours. Il n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. John en était convaincu. Sherlock l'avait dit lui-même, une telle chute causerait un handicap sévère, mais n'ôterait pas la vie. Manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises dans les marches, à cause de la précipitation, John termina enfin au rez-de-chaussée. Courant en direction de l'ascenseur, il stoppa sa course face à de nouvelles portes, fermées. Derrière, il y avait Sherlock, enfermé, sans doute en train de se vider de son sang, et John ne trouvait que des portes fermées. Il frappa violemment ces dernières, leur hurlant de s'ouvrir, dans l'espoir qu'elles s'exécutent. Donnant un nouveau coup, une main puissante vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant faire volte-face. L'espoir de découvrir Sherlock, vivant et souriant, fut balayé par la mine inquiète de Greg, qui l'avait suivi jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il lui présenta le pied de biche - qu'il avait pris soin de prendre des mains des ingénieurs - dont John s'empara la seconde suivante et il planta le pied de la barre de métal dans la fente des deux portes. Elles cédèrent en peu de temps, s'ouvrant automatiquement, comme si elles ne présentaient aucun dysfonctionnement. John lâcha la barre de métal sur le sol, faisant face à une cabine détruite, aux dégâts colossaux.

Les morceaux de verres jonchaient le sol, ainsi que deux des murs de la cabine, s'étant disloqués lors de la chute ou de l'impact. L'ensemble de la prison métallique ne ressemblait plus à ce que John avait connu d'elle. L'odeur de brûlé fit grimacer le blond, qui toussa fasse à l'épaisse fumée causée par le choc. Le nuage grisâtre éclairci, John s'avança vers la cabine, à la recherche de son ami. Il n'était pas là. La cabine n'abritait aucun passager et le corps de Sherlock n'y était pas. Où était-il ? L'étonnement du blond fit place à l'angoisse. Qu'était-il arrivé au détective ? Entrant dans la cabine, le blond fut à nouveau intoxiqué par la fumée que dégageait le tas de ferraille. Sa quinte de toux fut bientôt recouverte de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Tournant son regard vers Lestrade, John mis peu de temps à comprendre que ce dernier avait gardé ses distances avec la cabine et n'était donc pas affecté par la fumée. Il n'y avait donc qu'une personne. Une seule. Lui. Toussant à nouveau, John plissa les yeux, repoussant les débris, espérant trouver le corps de Sherlock derrière l'un de ses murets métallique. Le manteau de Sherlock était là, en boule sur le sol, couvert lui aussi de morceaux de verre et de poussière. Une nouvelle quinte de toux, dont il était sûr, appartenait à son compagnon, résonna et le blond releva la tête vers le plafond éventré de la cabine. La trappe était ouverte, et s'était déboîtée de son socle. L'espoir de retrouver Sherlock en vie était de nouveau envisageable pour le blond qui vint se poster au milieu des débris.

« Greg, viens m'aider ! Vite ! »

Les mots froids de John ne purent qu'affoler l'inspecteur de police qui aida John à se mettre debout dans la cabine. Le premier dysfonctionnement avait causé un trou dans le plafond, permettant sans doute à Sherlock de s'y cacher. Passant difficilement sa tête à travers le trou, le blond dut tourner sur lui-même, avant qu'une silhouette ne se dessine. C'était Sherlock. Ne sachant d'où pouvait lui venir cette force, le docteur était parvenu à se hisser au-dessus de la cabine, miraculeusement en bon état. Sherlock s'y était abrité, se maintenant aux câbles encore présents, et ainsi, ralentissant l'impact sur son organisme. John se redressa, se précipitant vers le corps de son ami. Son pouls était faible, mais le simple fait de le sentir battre soulagea John, qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était en vie. Le blond s'empara de la main du détective, la serrant entre les siennes, et sans quitter le visage du brun, il interpella Greg.

« Appelle une ambulance, vite. »

* * *

Sherlock ouvrit difficilement les yeux, aveuglé par la lueur claire des lumières de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il avait froid dans ce lit presque aussi blanc que sa peau, et il tendit une main vers le drap pour recouvrir son corps. Mais sa main était attachée, liée à quelques choses. A quelqu'un. Fronçant les sourcils, le détective posa son regard désormais familiarisé avec la lumière sur ce qui le retenait, et ses sourcils se détendirent en moins d'une seconde. John était à ses côtés, assis sur une chaise près du lit, sa main dans celle du détective. Sherlock ignorait ce qu'il s'était produit après le crash de la cabine. Il s'était souvenu être monté au-dessus de l'ascenseur, mais l'impact l'avait tout de même assommé, et conduit à une hospitalisation. Il s'était souvenu de son prénom, hurlé par John, avant que tout ne devienne noir. Il s'était souvenu avoir été soulagé. Avant que la cabine ne s'écrase avec violence, Sherlock avait eu la preuve que John était en sécurité, et que rien ne lui arriverait. Ses pensées s'étaient stoppées dans le brouhaha du crash.

John était endormi, et en détaillant avec plus d'attention son visage, il ne semblait pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis plusieurs heures. Depuis combien de temps Sherlock était dans ce lit, terriblement inconfortable ? Il ne put s'empêcher de bouger ses jambes, rétablissant la circulation sanguine jusqu'à ses pieds. Il tenta de se redresser dans le lit, quitter sa position inconfortable qui le maintenait prisonnier; tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller John. Connaissant son docteur, ce dernier avait sans nul doute lutté contre le sommeil, souhaitant attendre que le détective rouvre les yeux. Balayant la pièce du regard, Sherlock vint à tourner le regard vers la morphine qui lui était administrée, à travers une perfusion. Il augmenta la dose, la douleur le tiraillant et martelant son crâne. Mais son geste n'eut aucun effet, hormis de le faire grogner. Il fronça les sourcils, ne cachant pas son mécontentement, quand une voix endormie le fit tourner la tête.

« Les infirmières ne veulent pas que tu augmentes toi-même tes doses, vu ton passé d'addict. »

John se frottait les yeux d'un revers de main, encore endormi. Le patient l'avait réveillé. Et malgré sa fatigue perceptible, John ne manquait pas une nouvelle occasion de sourire à son ami, ravi de le voir vivant et en un seul morceau. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur leurs mains toujours liées, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que le patient ne s'en détache. Le sourire de John vint s'élargir, entraînant le détective à lui sourire en retour.

« - Comment tu te sens ?

\- Sonné. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? Questionna le détective d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu as été admis la nuit dernière. Ton pouls était inquiétant. Tu as eu une légère commotion, heureusement sans conséquences. »

La main de John resserra instinctivement celle du détective suite à ses mots, comme si la peur de le perdre était de nouveau d'actualité. Il prit une grande inspiration, s'humectant les lèvres et reprit calmement.

« - J'ai .. J'ai cru que .. Je ne te reverrai plus. Quand tu m'as poussé, j'ai..

\- Le temps nous manquait, John, et je ne pouvais pas t'expliquer le plan. Si je l'avais fait, tu aurais refusé de me laisser dans cet ascenseur, et te connaissant, tu aurais voulu jouer les héros et prendre ma place. Seulement, ça aurait été la mort assurée.

\- Je suis plus résistant que toi sur le plan physique. J'aurais sans doute eu plus de résistance une fois sur le toit de la cabine..

\- Encore fallait-il que tu l'atteignes, déclara Sherlock avec un regard franc. Tu es trop petit, et te hisser sur le haut de la cabine aurait été impossible. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser prendre ce risque, John. »

Il avait raison. John avait nécessité l'aide de Lestrade pour atteindre le toit de la cabine lors de ses recherches, et seul, dans l'ascenseur en chute libre, il lui aurait été impossible de se cacher au-dessus. Sherlock avait donc tout prévu. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent face aux explications de son ami, qui venait - encore une fois - de lui sauver la vie. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, avant que Sherlock tire une nouvelle grimace de douleur. Il avait besoin de plus de morphine, ou de quelque chose qui le soulagerait. Le blond reprit son rôle de soignant et se leva de sa chaise, lâchant la main de Sherlock.

« Je vais appeler les infirmières pour qu'elles augmentent ta dose. »

Il contourna le lit, et vint inspecter la perfusion, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la porte de la chambre. Néanmoins, Sherlock le stoppa dans sa route, saisissant la manche de son docteur. Ce geste, qu'il dut effectuer en détachant le dos du lit, le fit à nouveau grimacer. Les yeux bleutés de son médecin se posèrent sur le visage pâle du blessé, ne comprenant pas.

« Non, débuta calmement Sherlock. J'ai besoin de mon docteur près de moi. »

Ses mots vinrent colorer les joues du dit docteur qui ne lâcha pas son ami du regard. Ses yeux étaient incapables de quitter ceux de Sherlock, hypnotisés par ce dernier, et John vint réduire l'espace entre eux. La main du patient glissa, lâchant le tissu, pour se glisser dans celle de John. Ce dernier prit place, s'installant sur le bord du lit. Il ne savait pas si leur situation, leur relation, lui permettait un tel geste, une irruption dans l'espace privé de Sherlock. Mais après tout, ils s'étaient embrassés dans cet ascenseur, ils avaient été bien plus loin qu'une limitation d'espace. S'asseyant sur le matelas, John pinça faiblement les lèvres, et haussa un sourcil.

Sherlock rassembla ses forces, afin qu'il puisse se redresser sur ses coudes. Sa main toujours dans celle de son ami, il approcha son visage du sien et vint sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser rempli de tendresse et de soulagement. Sa main libre vint courir dans la nuque du blond, donnant ainsi plus de profondeur à leur baiser. Leurs lèvres avaient été dessinées pour pouvoir se rencontrer, et l'explosion de papillon dans le ventre du patient traduisait du bien-être qu'il éprouvait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une drogue quelconque, ou d'une enquête frôlant la perfection en matière de casse-tête. Il avait trouvé sa drogue, celle qui le mettait de bonne humeur et qui ne ruinait pas sa santé. Et elle était parfaite, sur tous les plans. Ce baiser était une sorte de nouveau souffle, à l'abri de tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés les heures précédentes. Ils étaient sains et saufs. Le brun dut mettre fin au baiser, par manque d'air, mais à peine s'était-il défait des lèvres du blond, qu'il souhaitait plonger de nouveau dessus. Son regard croisa celui de John, et un sourire naquit en coin des lèvres. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

« J'ai finalement trouvé la morphine qu'il me fallait. »


End file.
